1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabrication method of an optical disk drive. In particular, it relates to a fabrication method of an optical disk drive which can solve the eccentric issues of optical disk placed on a turntable.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of having advantages of lower price, better portability, larger storage volume, easier storage, longer storage duration, lower cost, and data robustness, optical disks have gradually replaced conventional magnetic storage medium as an indispensable storage medium. As a result of the widespread use of the optical disk; therefore, the optical disk drive for reading optical disks has consequently become popular electronic products.
FIG. 1 is a schematic three-dimensional exploding view of a conventional optical disk drive. The conventional optical disk drive 10 includes a housing 12, a tray 14, and a read module 16. The housing 12 is adapted for receiving and protecting the inner components of the optical disk drive 10. The tray 14 is disposed in the housing 12 and is adapted for ejecting from the housing 12 for carrying an optical disk D. Furthermore, the read module 16, including a turntable 16a and an optical read head 16b, is disposed in the housing 12, and is adapted for reading data from the optical disk.
The process of reading data from an optical disk using an optical disk drive 10 includes the following steps: first, an optical disk D is loaded on the tray 14, and the tray 14 together with the loaded optical disk D are slid into the housing 12. A plurality of engaging springs 16c disposed on the turntable 16a are used to secure the optical disk. And then the turntable 16a drives the optical disk to rotate at an appropriate velocity, while an optical read head 16b moves along a tracking path for reading data from the optical disk.
Unfortunately, being small and thin, the aforementioned engaging springs are likely to be deformed during fabrication, which may leads to problems in the eccentric issues of a circle defined by the edges of the engaging springs. Therefore, when an optical disk is supported by a turntable and secured by the engaging springs, the optical disk may become eccentric from the center of the turntable. Thus the optical read head is difficult to read data from the optical disk. And particularly in a high-speed optical disk drive, the aforementioned eccentric problem easily leads to failure in reading data from the optical disk.